


My Heart

by ILoveFANFic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Talks Dirty, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Implied/Referenced Bottom Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Oral Sex, POV Dean Winchester, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Riding, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scenting, Sub Dean Winchester, These two love each other so much y'all, Top Dean Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, True Mates, cute nicknames, ficwip5K challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveFANFic/pseuds/ILoveFANFic
Summary: Dean is an alpha. Cas is his omega. Dean is a sub. Cas is his Dom.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 229
Collections: #ficwip 5k





	My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This work represents two firsts for me. My first A/B/O fic, a trope I didn't even know existed until 3 years ago and that I now *adore*, and my taking part in a challenge for the first time ever, so the excitement - but also the dread - is strong with this one. I honestly didn't think I could write this and stay within the 5K limit, and I gotta say I’m pretty proud that I managed lol 
> 
> A heartfelt thanks goes to [Zation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation) . It was during a convo with her that I came up with the idea of this fic and she also kindly offered to be my beta for this. Plus, she’s the amazing friend and ff writer who said "Let's do it!" when I said I was thinking about signing up for the ficwip5K: taking part in this challenge has been amazing because I was doing it with you ❤️
> 
> I hope you guys will like this one, even though it plays around with the traditional A/B/O dynamics. As usual, please feel free to come chat with me in the comment section if you wanna share your thoughts 😊😘

In the sack, alphas are the tops and omegas are their bitches. That’s just how it is supposed to be. While the omega rights movement has achieved a substantial equality between secondary genders outside of the bedroom, the sexual balance between them remains pretty much unchallenged. It is a biological imperative for omegas to fall on all fours and present their asses, and for alphas to want to stick their knots inside of them until they are properly bred and satisfied.

That, of course, is a smoking pile of bullshit, and Dean hates it.

The belief that the sexual dynamic between alphas and omegas is a one-way street is the root of all evil in their society, in his opinion. The notion that omegas are bitches in the bedroom constantly undermines the supposed ‘gender equality’ in all things non-sex related. Gender slurs are more common when directed to omegas than to alphas or betas. Omegas still have to work twice as hard to get to certain high-power or high-paid positions in the workplace, and are constantly put under a microscope as most people around them are constantly waiting – hoping – for them to fail for being ‘too emotional’.

At the same time, the other two secondary genders are also screwed over. Alphas and betas are raised to always act in relation to this notion. Since omegas are bitches, alphas need to be strong tops, so they can provide for their mates’ needs properly, especially when in heat. It stands to reason, then, that showing weakness, physical or mental, is out of question. No weak alpha would ever be good enough, not even for the least desirable of omegas. Hence, alpha boys and girls aren’t allowed, not even as kids, to cry or complain. “Stop whining, that’s something reserved for omegas,” “Good alphas don’t cry,” “Stop behaving like an omega and alpha up.” These are just a few of the most recurring ‘words of wisdom’ young alphas are raised with. The number of alphas who live their lives feeling inadequate is pretty high as a result. Unless they are not only by nurture, but also by nature, sexist assholes who truly believe being born with a knot automatically makes them top dogs, that is.

Similarly, betas are raised to become pros at suffering from borderline personality syndrome. If they end up with an alpha, they irrevocably feel the need to behave like bitches who could rival porn stars for their sluttiness, since they have tough competition from omegas, who are naturals at being sluts in bed and can even self-lubricate, which spares alphas a lot of time and trouble with prep. On the contrary, if they start a relationship with an omega, they end up acting like the most aggressive, competitive and possessive of alphas, as they need to overcompensate the fact that they don’t, in fact, have a knot and there are a lot of alphas out there ready and willing to mount and knot their omegas if need be. Either way, they are always considered – and always consider themselves – a black and white copy of the colorful original. Almost an omega or an alpha, but not quite. Many of them end up in beta/beta relationships just to avoid the constant feeling of not being up to the task. It doesn’t mean that most betas do not still suffer from a more or less severe case of imposter syndrome. They most certainly do.

Dean is an alpha, and has been raised by an alpha. He’s often wondered, especially when he was younger, if his upbringing would have been different, had his omega mother survived. She’d died when Dean was four and a half and his little brother Sam, also an alpha, was six months old, leaving them to be raised by their father John. A father who had taught both his boys ‘how to alpha’. Respect everyone, don’t judge someone for their gender, don’t think you’re better because you are an alpha. But never show weakness, ever. Not in your words, not in your actions. Always act and speak as the top you are and are supposed to be. Dean has always thought he’d have a better understanding of what his father wanted to teach them if he could have seen him interact with his mother growing up. Because, even as young as he was, he remembers his father being tender with his mother. Cradling her in his arms as if she was something precious, looking at her as if she was the center of the universe. That might have given Dean a better understanding of what it meant to be a strong alpha. An alpha that would protect his mate and family with all they had but would cherish and worship them in the privacy of their own home. But that man disappeared the day she died, and only the unshakable alpha top remained ever since. “Don’t cry”, “Don’t complain”, “Alpha up”, “Don’t be ridiculous, you _can’t_ go to art school! No self-respecting omega will _ever_ choose an alpha who can’t pursue an alpha career! You’d have to settle for a beta.”

So that’s what Dean has learned, and always done. Always respected everyone else, never thought he was better than others, never underestimated – or overestimated – anyone based on their primary or secondary gender, always behaved as a strong, reliable partner with the omegas he was in a relationship with but never let himself go with them, not completely. He never showed too much affection, because, in his mind, showing affection meant showing feelings, which meant showing and admitting to being weak. He did let go during sex, all of them were absolutely satisfied with his sexual prowess, as he never failed to mount them and knot them without restraint. That was the only way he had to feel really close to them. He would have wanted to talk to them, share his desires and fears, but he couldn’t. That would have been unbecoming of him. Of any alpha, really.

It had been like that, until he met Castiel. The love of his life. His True Mate.

The beautiful, perfect man who smells like heaven, safety, home, life-long companionship, loyalty and trust that Dean met one night while buying a ticket for a screening of _A New Hope_.

Dean actually smelled him before he saw him. Once the scent of cinnamon, orange and honeysuckle hit him, he turned around to find the most beautiful omega he’d ever seen waiting in line behind him. Almost as tall as Dean who, being 6 foot tall, isn’t exactly a small man, the omega had the most stunning pair of blue eyes Dean had ever seen, paired with the most handsome face. Strong jaw, pillowy lips, high cheek bones and unruly black hair that was frankly a mess but looked extremely soft and made Dean want to bury his nose in it forever accompanied those eyes. As if that was not enough, that magnificent face was attached to a strong, lean body Dean was already dying to be given permission to touch and worship.

And he was... with someone. An alpha, Dean’s nose ascertained even busy as it was trying to inhale as much of the omega’s heavenly scent as possible. A short alpha, with longish hair, a prominent chin and a too long nose. Surely, this otherworldly omega wouldn’t settle for such an alpha, would he? He was not only shorter than Dean, he was shorter than the omega himself! Dean barely suppressed a growl at the thought of the omega, _his_ omega, choosing to be with another alpha rather than with Dean, _his_ alpha.

He caught himself in time to let some sense prevail on the haze in his brain and to realize that, True Mate or not, Dean had no right to behave like the stereotypical knothead and demand his omega present then and there. Dean was twenty-six and the omega seemed to be at least three or four years older than him. It stood to reason that he might not have sat around waiting for his True Mate to show up. Neither had Dean, for that matter. No one really does, considering how freaking low the chance is that you might actually meet the _one_ person, out of seven billion people, that was made for you. Dean had to control his words and actions. No matter how _undeserving_ of his omega the other alpha might be – the voice in Dean’s mind yelling at him how fucking patriarchal it was to pass such a harsh judgement based on the alpha’s physical appearance alone wasn’t loud enough to be listened to at the moment – if they were mated, Dean would walk away without throwing a tantrum.

He so hoped they weren’t mated.

“Hi, I’m Dean. And you are…?”

“Your True Mate,” a deep voice that sounded how smokey whisky feels going down your throat answered.

Totally speechless in response to the omega’s blunt reply, Dean didn’t have time to react when the man took the two steps separating them and planted his nose on Dean’s mating gland. Dean wasn’t the only one who was deeply affected, clearly. The totally blown out pupils Dean had been able to see for a second when the man had got closer to him only confirmed it. Dean could only close his eyes and fucking _whimper_ when his True Mate’s nose made contact with the base of his neck, while his hands circled around Dean’s waist possessively.

Only his strict upbringing and his consequent ability to keep a lid on his emotions at all times allowed him to remember they were _scenting_ in fucking _public_ and in front of what Dean still didn’t know wasn’t _this omega’s alpha._

He opened his eyes to find said alpha rooted to the spot and with a shocked expression on his face. He smelled surprised, but not angry, or jealous. Maybe they weren’t mates, after all?

“Um, can I-, can you...tell me,” – had talking always been this difficult? – “your name, please?”

“Mmm, so polite. And so in control. You’re gonna be a good alpha for me, aren’t you, _Dean_?” the omega’s gravelly, aroused voice mumbled while the man was still scenting, and now also licking, Dean’s mating gland and had Dean’s named always rhymed with ‘ _sin_ ’ or…?!?

“Yeah, I-, sure, I’ll be whatever you want, if you want. But we, um, are in public?”

That seemed to break the omega’s trance and he took a small step back, but didn’t release his grip on Dean’s waist. He simply commented “Oh.”

“Bro?” the _intruder_ asked.

Wait. Bro?! The short alpha was his omega’s brother?! He was no intruder then, he was pack!

“Cassie, he’s right, you know. You’re kinda making a scene?”

They were too, Dean could see the people in line behind the alpha who were watching the whole thing playing out. They had come to the theater to see a spectacle, after all. And True Mates meeting each other wasn’t something you could see every day. Everyone was still more interested than annoyed, but that could change quickly, if they didn’t move things along.

Cassie – what a _beautiful_ name – seemed like he couldn’t care less. His eyes remained fixed on Dean’s face and he didn’t seem to feel any urge to turn around and apologize to their onlookers.

“Cassie? That your name?”

“Castiel. Gabriel’s the only one who insists on calling me Cassie. You can call me Cas, Dean.”

Cas. What an _extremely beautiful_ name.

They ended up watching the film together, Gabriel refusing to leave his baby brother with a strange alpha they knew nothing about and who was even bigger than Cas himself. Dean was pretty sure Cas would actually be a more formidable opponent in a fight than his alpha brother, but he kept his mouth shut because a) you don’t get between siblings if you aren’t stupid, and b) Dean would have done _exactly_ the same thing for his baby brother – even though, at 6.4 feet, it would be quite difficult to find someone bigger than Sam.

Dean just sat there, holding Cas’s hand, while his omega kept bickering with his brother, who was sitting on Cas’s other side, and kept making remarks like “I still don’t understand why we should start watching this series of films from the fourth episode. That sounds counterproductive to me.” Dean found it cute as hell, even though he did wonder, for a brief second, how someone who apparently had never even heard of _Star Wars_ before could be his True Mate.

That was, however, the only moment in which Dean doubted that Cas was, in fact, made for Dean, and Dean for him.

The more they saw each other, the clearer it became that they truly were perfectly compatible.

From a physical point of view, Cas is everything Dean has always wanted and never dared confess. Taller and broader than the average omega, he can manhandle Dean with ease, something an alpha shouldn’t want but Dean has _always_ desired. He’s a man, and Dean has always preferred men to women, but, again, never dared to admit to it aloud because his father would always talk about it as a necessary chore: “Male omegas have needs too, Dean, and alpha women are far less common than us, so it is our duty to help when need be, even if we’d rather not.” Little did his father know that a male omega had _always_ been Dean’s most secret dream. But not even in his wildest dreams could he have come up with someone as incredible as Cas. So beautiful and hot, with the most perfect scent Dean’s ever smelled in his life, combined with a personality which is as enticing as it is endearing – a perfect mix of clever sassiness and dry humor, of strength and sweetness, of naivety and determination.

From the very beginning, Cas made it clear that he wouldn’t be in a relationship with Dean just because they were True Mates. Dean had to go all in, open his heart, share himself, his desires, his dreams, his fears, because communication is key in every healthy relationship and Cas would rather be alone, than with someone who couldn’t share himself completely. He wouldn’t mate with Dean until he knew for certain that Dean would be the mate he wanted.

Dean found that he couldn’t lie to him, so he told him how he was raised. That was when Cas came up with a reward system. Whenever Dean shared something personal – a wish, a fear, a desire, even something as trivial as a pet peeve – Cas would reward him. A kiss, a hug, a massage, a head scratch, a foot rub, or he would share something of himself in return. When they started getting intimate, more explicitly sexual rewards began to be used too. Cas would jerk him or suck him off, or dry hump him until they both came, if the piece of himself Dean had shared was big enough to deserve a bigger reward. Until one day, Dean asked if he could rub Cas’s feet as a reward instead of getting his own feet rubbed. Cas just arched a brow and didn’t comment, but it didn’t pass unnoticed that Dean was just as satisfied, if not more, to give Cas a foot rub as he was when he received it.

At the same time, Dean realized that he wanted to know what _Cas_ wanted in bed. He didn’t want to just toss him on a flat surface and fuck him, like he had done with so many omegas before. He wanted to make sure he knew how to properly take care of Cas. And Cas wasn’t shy, at all. He asked for what he wanted, and even gave directions as to _how_ he wanted it. How he wanted to be jerked off, eaten out, fingered, blown, fucked. What worked and didn’t work for him, which toys they could use and which ones they couldn’t. Cas even shared his fantasies, including the fact that he’d love to see Dean in panties and would love it if he could fuck Dean. Dean found that he wasn’t opposed to anything Cas asked, or demanded. He realized that it was Cas’s pleasure that took precedence, Dean’s own pleasure almost an afterthought and always, invariably linked to satisfying Cas first.

Little by little, it slowly but surely became clear that, in the bedroom, Cas got off on taking control, and Dean on giving it up completely. Not only did Cas become Dean’s mate. He became his Dom too.

To anyone looking in from the outside they’d appear like the most stereotypical of alpha/omega couples. Dean is the tall, big, bad alpha who packs a supernatural strength and is not afraid to use it at the drop of a hat to protect his mate and pack. Cas is the clingy omega who constantly looks for physical affection and reassurance, holding his mate’s hand, pulling him against himself, kissing him and then asking for “just one more kiss” when they separate, who texts his mate to tell him how much he loves him and how much he misses him, who calls his mate “My Heart”. At the same time, Cas likes being taken care of, protected and cherished, and basks in his alpha’s attention and praise, and gives his mate all of his attention and praise in return, constantly letting everyone around them know how lucky he is, what a strong, reliable mate his alpha is, how much he takes care of his omega and their home. Obviously, Dean is seen as the alpha who suffers through all of this in silence, as every person knows that a happy omega mate makes a happy alpha, so no one bats an eye when they see Dean giving Cas whatever he wants and then some, knowing full well that alphas have no choice but to take care of their omega’s needs, whatever shape or form those needs have. “If being that affectionate is what your omega needs, then that’s what you’re going to do, Dean,” his father had commented when Dean introduced his True Mate to his family a few weeks after their encounter at the theater. 

No one knows, however, that their behavior in public is just an extension of their D/s dynamic at home. Every kiss, every hug, every touch, every word of praise, every term of endearment is a reward for Dean’s unique ability to please his Dom and a reminder that Dean belongs to his Dom and his Dom only. Every text is a regular check in to make sure Dean is safe and isn’t dropping, to let Dean know how happy his Dom is with him, and what he expects from Dean.

Dean is the one who leans on Cas when Cas pulls him against his side, not the other way around. It is Cas who constantly scent marks Dean to reassure him he belongs to Cas and Cas alone. Dean is the one who always wears a black leather bracelet with the engraving “Property of Castiel Winchester” on the inside.

Dean is absolutely proud to be an alpha sub, to be _Cas’s sub_. He’s so comfortable in his alphaness that kneeling in front of his omega doesn’t make him feel degraded in the slightest. It is, rather, evidence of how well he can take care of his True Mate and give him what he needs, while being taken care of and having his needs met in return. He would live on his knees in front of the god that Cas is, if he could. Being Cas’s sub makes him feel powerful like nothing else ever has in his life. It’s not his alpha strength that makes him invincible. It’s being Castiel Novak’s True Mate and sub, the one person in the whole world that was made specifically to be anything that Castiel wants him and needs him to be.

And Dean is nothing if not a perfectionist.

The fact that he’s been face-fucked roughly for the last five minutes and he’s still keeping his knees apart, his hands behind his back and his eyes on his Dom, in spite of all the obscenities leaving his mate’s beautiful lips, of the drool on his chin, of the significantly big cock shoved down his throat – Cas isn’t just _taller_ than other omegas – and of the tight grip Cas has on his hair, is proof of that.

The scene isn’t one of those Cas and Dean have designed together. They’ve been mates for long enough that that only ever happens anymore when they mean to try something for the first time – and there are _very few_ things they haven’t tried yet – or when they feel the need to include more impact play than usual. In any other case, Cas gives Dean very few directions in terms of how to get ready and allows Dean to float in subspace from the very beginning, knowing that he has no decisions to make whatsoever, and no expectations to see fulfilled. He just needs to let go completely and trust that Cas will give him what he needs, will take care of him and will stop everything right away should the word ‘Red’ ever be uttered.

Today, for example, Dean was only told to be _very thorough_ with his shower and go wait, naked and on his knees, in the playroom.

A hand yanking his head back by his hair and a simple command to “Open and always keep your eyes on me” was all the indication Dean had that their scene had started, before his Dom’s cock was thrust, none too gently, into his mouth. Dean had already been floating by then, the very act of kneeling on his blue pillow (“I can’t stand the idea of you hurting, unless it’s pain I’m deliberately inflicting, My Heart, so we’ll always use this to protect your knees”) more than enough for him to let the rest of the world disappear in the recess of his mind and start living in a place and time where only his perfect Dom and Dean himself exist. 

Dean loves taking his Dom’s dick in his mouth. The feel, taste and smell of him are absolutely heady. The musky smell of Cas’s cock combines with the sweet honey smell of his slick and it adds to the feel of Cas’s hands on top of Dean’s head and at the back of his neck, of the taste of Cas’s bitter pre-cum and the velvety feel of his cock’s skin on his tongue. Cas’s heated gaze and that deep voice made for sex talking dirty to him only fuel the fire, until all Dean can feel is a delicious onslaught of sensations that envelops him completely and makes him feel like Cas is everywhere – inside of him, around him, above him.

“You like sucking your Omega’s cock, don’t you, Little Alpha?” Cas asks as he slows the movement of his hips until he can get ahold of his cock with the hand that was gripping Dean’s neck to guide it out of his mouth and around it, making sure Dean’s face becomes a mess of spit and pre-cum.

“I love it, Omega.”

When they started negotiating their dynamic, Cas suggested that Dean call him “Cas” in everyday situations and “Omega”, rather than “Sir” or “Master”, when scening, so that Dean could use the honorific in front of other people too if he needed to and everyone would think it was Dean asserting his dominance over his mate, while only Dean and Cas would know that he was, in fact, reiterating his submission to his Dom. Dean had got so hard from that suggestion alone that he had asked Cas to please let Dean suck him off before they continued filling in their kink lists.

“And you’re so good at it, you know? Of course you are, because you were _made_ for it. For sucking _my_ cock, weren’t you, My Heart?” 

“Yes,” Dean nods frantically, even with one of his Dom’s hands still gripping his hair, “Yes, I was, Omega.”

“Who does this mouth, these delicious cock-sucking lips, belong to, Little Alpha?”

“You, Omega, only you.”

Dean _lives_ to see that pleased look on his Dom’s beautiful face.

“Yes, _me_. You’re _mine_ , Little Alpha,” his Omega punctuates his words by yanking Dean up by his hair and crashing their mouths together in a kiss that is more teeth and possession than passion. “On all fours on the bed, My Heart. It’s time you got what you earned.”

Dean doesn’t waste a moment to do what he’s told, getting on his hands and knees and waiting for his Dom to give him what he thinks Dean deserves.

“Good boy. I love you so much, Little Alpha. You’re always so perfect for me.”

“I love you too, Omeg-”

The feeling of Cas’s tongue on Dean’s rim cuts him off. Dean will never tire of this. He’s always thought – he has been taught to think – that this is for omegas, and omegas only. He never thought he’d been rimmed, he never thought he’d love it. He does, he _so_ does. He’s not embarrassed of how unabashedly he moans as his Dom’s tongue licks and sucks around his hole, while his hands pull his cheeks apart to give him room to lap at Dean's entrance as greedily as he wants.

When his Dom uses his thumbs to open him further so he can slip his tongue inside, Dean feels delirious and starts asking for “More, please, Omega, _please_ , more” while he starts rocking back on that tongue and those fingers.

“Mmmm, yes, let me hear you. Own it, Sweet Alpha, _moan_ for me. Let me hear what a whore you are for my tongue.”

Dean is only too happy to oblige, and he can’t seem to stop moaning and begging like a whore even when his Dom’s talented tongue is replaced by two and then three of his very thick fingers. Dean’s getting fucked in the ass, something else an Alpha shouldn’t want but he _craves_ , and he can’t wait.

That’s why he’s shocked when he feels the cold of a lubed-up toy instead of the warmth of his Dom’s cock breach his hole, and he can’t help crying out when a low vibration starts and stimulates his prostate deliciously. He’s even more shocked to be flipped over so he’s on his back on the bed. He has just a few seconds to wonder what his mate has in store for him when the most beautiful omega in the world straddles his hips and starts slowly, sensually sinking down on Dean’s cock until it is surrounded by the most incredible heat.

“I’m going to ride you, My Heart, and I’m going to make myself come on this giant Alpha cock of yours,” his Dom says while fixing Dean with an arched brow that means business, and Dean’s not even a little bit ashamed of the whimper that leaves his lips.

“But you’re going to be good and wait for me to give you permission to come, aren’t you, Little Alpha?”

“Yes, Omega, anything.”

His Dom is beautiful like this. Unapologetically chasing his own pleasure, using Dean as a toy to satisfy his need to be filled, like he had used his mouth to stimulate his cock earlier, and Dean revels in the knowledge that there is no one else in the world that can give Cas what Dean can. Because Dean belongs to Cas, but Cas belongs to Dean just as much and the idea of being with anyone else is now simply revolting for both of them. So when Cas’s hands move from Dean’s chest to his knees, forcing Dean’s hands to leave Cas’s hips and start caressing the front of his Dom’s tights, and Cas throws his head back and starts moving his hips back and forth in earnest until he shoots his load all over himself and Dean can feel a gush of slick flood his cock and balls, Dean feels as happy and sated as he could ever be, even though he hasn’t come yet and he doesn’t even know whether his Dom will let him come. He, Dean Winchester, did _this_. He, and only he, can make this beautiful, perfect omega feel so good. 

Still trembling from the aftershocks, his Dom places his hands back on his sub’s chest and asks “Do you want to come, My Heart?”

“If it pleases you, Omega.”

The endless love and adoration that reply is met with is poured into a kiss which is far too sweet for what they’ve been doing so far, but Dean wouldn’t have it any other way.

“It does, Little Alpha, so much,” his Dom says as he resumes the sensual movement of his hips. “Will you give it to me, My heart? Will you give me your come?”

“Anything, Omega. I-, I want what you want. I need to give you what you need.”

His Dom has picked up the pace and Dean has planted his feet on the mattress to help him drive himself in his mate’s heat as deep as he can.

“Yeah? Then I want you to knot me good, My Heart,” his Dom replies with fire in his beautiful eyes. “Are you gonna be a good alpha? Lock us together?”

Driving his swelling knot inside his Dom’s channel and letting his actions reply to his mate’s question far better than any verbal answer could, Dean cries out as his vision blacks out momentarily and he fills his mate with his release, finally locking them together.

The soft lips of his mate brush against his while Dean is still panting, and the vibrations he can still feel and that are making his aftershocks seem to last forever stop soon after.

“Sleep, My Heart, I’ll watch over you.”


End file.
